Le Recueil des créatures magiques
by Don-jul
Summary: ...de Saxophonius Barbigeull. Découvrez les études du sorcier et magizoologiste Saxophonius Barbigeull dans ce recueil qui parait chaque semaine dans "Le Chicaneur". Et pour la première fois, disponible pour les moldus sur ce site. (Il est mis en complet, car c'est un recueil d'OS, mais il sera mis à jour à chaque histoire) Et je remercie mlle Lucifer qui corrige ces textes. :)
1. Préface

**Le Recueil des créatures magiques **

_de Saxophonius Barbigeull_

Préface de Don-jul

Bonjour à toutes ! Bonjours à tous !

Ici vous trouverez des histoires sur des créatures magiques du monde de Rowling. Mr Barbigeull et moi-même trouvons que beaucoup de créatures ont été oubliées, ou alors nous en savons trop peu sur eux. C'est pourquoi, le sorcier et magizoologiste Saxophonius Barbigeull nous donne par le biais d'observations, de témoignages et d'écrits, un moment de la vie de ces créatures ou bien la vie d'une créature en particulier. Nous verrons entre autres des animaux fantastique comme le Calamar géant du lac de Poudlard, une petite créature recherchée car son dard sert aux antidotes : le Billywig; le gros toutou de ce cher Hagrid, ainsi que son ami l'acromentule. Et pleins d'autres ! D'ailleurs, le professeur Barbigeull recherche d'autres témoignages, donc n'hésitez à me le dire, je lui transmettrai.

Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, voici les récits disponibles :

_Le Monstre du Loch Ness_

_Billy the Wig_

_Petit oiseau deviendra dragon_

* * *

Livres de l'auteur :

_Voyage autour du monde_

_Les dragons, comment ne pas cramer_

_Ceux qui étaient là avant eux_

_Les animaux dans les potions_

_Vingt-quatre heures avec les Selkies_

_Les hybrides, quand l'amour est plus fort_

_Les créatures ailées, ça plane pour eux_

_Il est trop tard pour eux_


	2. 1 Le Monstre du Loch Ness

Le Monstre du Loch Ness

Il y a quelques temps, j'ai lu un article dans un journal moldu, « _The Inverness Courier__ ». _Dans cet article, ils parlaient d'un « monstre » dans un lac des Highlands, le Loch Ness. Ils sont fous ces moldus... Ils disent que ce « monstre » est un plésiosaure ou un diplodocus. Pour celles et ceux qui ignorent l'existence de ces deux créatures, ce sont ce que les moldus appellent « Dinosaures », ce sont les premiers dragons qui sont apparus, bien avant les sorciers et les moldus. Pour en savoir plus sur ce sujet, je vous recommande mon livre sur les ancêtres des créatures fantastiques : _Ceux qui étaient là avant eux_. Mais passons, je veux dire par là que les moldus ont une sacrée imagination, car il n'y a aucun monstre dans ce lac ! Ils voient un truc long sortir de l'eau et tout de suite c'est un monstre disparu. Finalement ils sont sûrement plus bête qu'imaginatif sur ce coup... C'était juste une tentacule qui a sauvé un sorcier tombé dans le lac. Ça arrive donc il aide. Je parle bien sûr du Calamar géant du lac de Poudlard.

Beaucoup de gens ont peur de lui, même les sorciers... Il n'est pourtant pas agressif, il est , c'est vrai, un peu brusque. Mais bon il ne contrôle pas sa force, il fait vingt-cinq mètres de long, c'est normal. Je l'accorde, quand on le rencontre sous l'eau, on est énormément surpris, j'ai failli éclater ma bulle qui me permettait de respirer. Mais commençons par ma première rencontre avec ce que les moldus appellent « Nessy ». J'étais parti de bon matin pour parler avec Murcus, la chef des Selkies du lac de Poudlard pour connaître mieux son peuple et ses coutumes, mais aussi pour perfectionner mon langage aquatique. Je suis arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous en avance, au milieu de l'immense lac. Alors, j'ai décidé de manger mon petit-déjeuner sur ma barque, des toasts. Après avoir mangé mon premier toast, j'ai vu un énorme machin long et rouge avec des ventouses. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas reconnu un tentacule. Cette tentacule a pris mon panier du petit-déjeuner sans briser ma barque, puis il est parti. Je suis resté bouche bée devant ce spectacle. Peu de temps après, Murcus est arrivée, et elle m'a parlé du Calamar géant. Elle m'a dit que cet animal est considéré comme le Roi du lac. Dès que les strangulots sentent sa présence, ils s'enfuient, même les « êtres de l'eau » en ont peur. Non pas par peur d'être attaqué, mais ce que c'est un animal imposant et très respecté. Je l'ai appelé « Roi du lac » mais j'aurais dû dire « Dieu du lac ». Ils ont peur de mettre en colère leur Dieu, ce qui se comprend.

Le lendemain, j'ai voulu voir ce Calamar. Mais cette fois ci dans son milieu naturel, dans le cœur même du lac. Je suis descendu dans les profondeurs grâce au sortilège du têtenbulle. Je suis descendu en partant du bord. Ce lac mérite son nom, « lac noir » il est difficile d'apercevoir le bout de sa baguette sans un sort lumos. Si on est pas au fond on ne voit que le vide avec rien autour du vide. Après une demi heure de recherche, j'ai vu une colonie de poissons partir à toute allure devant moi. J'ai tourné la tête dans la direction opposée à leur course et c'est là que j'ai vu. J'ai vu une énorme ombre, plus sombre encore que le lac très floue, je l'ai vu en amplifiant mon lumos. Cette ombre s'est dirigée vers la surface, devenant de plus en plus claire, sur ce, je me suis dirigé vers sa direction. Au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais, je distinguais le fameux Calamar. Soudain il disparut au loin, sans doute à cause du lumos au maximum. Je suis de nouveau parti à sa recherche, mais cette fois ci en baissant l'intensité de mon sort. Cette fois je l'ai attendu une dizaine de minutes. J'ai entendu un bruit de mouvement derrière moi. Quand je me suis retourné, je me suis retrouvé face à lui. Je me suis retrouvé face aux yeux jaunes sans pupille du Calamar. J'ai à ce moment ouvert grand la bouche manquant d'éclater ma bulle, et j'ai pris la fuite en nageant en marche arrière, vers le fond. À ce moment là, des strangulots m'ont attrapé et m'ont envoyé vers le fond. « Heureusement que j'ai ma bulle », je me disais ça à ce moment là. Mais un des strangulots avec ses dents pointues et sales a percé ma bulle tandis que les autres m'envoyaient vers les abysses. Alors que je manquais d'air et que mes yeux se fermaient, le calamar est apparu, ou du moins un de ses tentacules. Il a fait fuir les strangulots rien qu'avec sa présence. Puis j'ignore ce qui s'est passé je me suis évanoui. Je me suis réveillé sur le bord du lac. Je me suis levé et j'ai vu le calamar, qui est reparti dans lac.

Je n'ai jamais oublié ce moment, quand le grand Calamar rouge vermillon m'a remonté à la surface m'a regardé avant de repartir là où il m'avait sauvé. Depuis je l'ai retrouvé plusieurs fois pour l'étudier. J'ai appris que ce Calamar aime les toasts, qu'il volait dans les cuisines en s'accrochant aux murs du château chaque matin. Maintenant, les elfes de maison de l'école lui donnent directement en faisant léviter les toasts au dessus du lac. Et j'ai également appris, après des recherches, que ce Calamar est le dernier de son espèce. En effet, il y a deux espèces de calamars géants, celui des lacs, et le Kraken, celui des mers. Les Krakens sont différents que le Calamar de Poudlard, ils sont deux fois plus gros, ils ont comme couleur un gris rocailleux sans parler de leur douze yeux rouges. De plus ils sont de nature agressive due au fait que ce sont des carnivores, alors que le Calamar est herbivore. Le Calamar de Poudlard est là depuis des centaines d'années, le professeur Dumbledore l'a vu à l'époque où il était élève. Ce spécimen a vécu depuis des années à Poudlard, et il est de nôtre devoir de le maintenir en vie encore longtemps. Alors soutenez la Fondation Lovegood et Barbigeull pour la Sauvegarde des Créatures, la FLBSC. Nous comptons sur vous pour que nous puissions découvrir d'autres Calamars géants des lacs et permettre la suivie de l'espèce.

Merci d'avoir lu ma rencontre avec le Calamar géant du loch Ness. Je vous retrouverai pour la découverte d'une nouvelle créature.


	3. 2 Billy the Wig

Merci mlle Lucifer pour ta review :) C'est vraiment super :)

* * *

Billy the Wig

Il y a quelques temps, je suis allé faire une conférence sur les créatures magiques d'Europe du Nord à l'école de sorcellerie australienne Uluru Rock Institut. Avant ma conférence, j'ai visité l'école souterraine d'Uluru. Toute l'école est souterraine, la base de montagne rouge est le rez de chaussée, où se trouve leur réfectoire en forme de demi-cercle et les cuisines de l'école, ainsi que leur stade de Quidditch et des serres adaptées pour accueillir des plantes à l'intérieur même de la roche. Par contre, il y a un étage aérien, le sommet de la montagne, pour les cours d'astronomie. Quand on prend l'escalier vers les sous-sols, on arrive dans une salle profonde et immense en forme de cylindre, de la taille d'un palais. Au centre de la galerie, il y a un immense vide. Les couloirs sont les étages, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a le sol autour des murs avec dix escaliers en colimaçon pour descendre ou monter d'un étage. Il y a en tout, entre cinq et dix salles par étages, chaque étage à une spécificité. Le premier sous-sol est dédié aux enchantements, études des runes et arithmancie. Le deuxième étage souterrain aux sortilèges de combat et maléfices. C'est au troisième sous-sol que nous trouvons la bibliothèque, la réserve, l'infirmerie ainsi que la salle d'étude des moldus, la salle d'histoire de la magie et la salle des portoloins. L'école est loin de tout, ainsi quand les élèves doivent se rendre à un endroit lointain, ils utilisent les portoloins, ils sont utilisés surtout pour le soins aux créatures magiques et pour se rendre au ministère de la magie australien et aux autres lieux spécifiques aux sorciers. Au quatrième sous-sol, il y a les deux salles de potions ainsi que la réserve d'ingrédients de potions. Mais il y a aussi les différentes salles de l'infirmerie, l'école forme en médicomagie à la fin des sept années d'études. Les cinquième et sixième sous-sols sont les dortoirs. Et enfin au septième et dernier sous-sol, ce trouvent les chambres des dix préfets. C'est également à cet étage que se trouve leur lac intérieur, profond d'une vingtaine de mètres où l'on trouve divers poissons et où les élèves vont pour se détendre.

Après cette escapade dans l'école, je suis allé voir le désert aux alentours. Après quelques minutes de promenade sous cette chaleur que l'on ne trouve pas dans nos régions, encore moins en automne... Mais je m'égare. Je suis là pour vous parler d'une créature magique. Après ma promenade, j'ai vu un groupe d'élèves qui essayaient de capturer des billywigs. Pour celles et ceux qui ignorent ce que sont ces petites créatures, je vais vous le dire. Même si je pourrais ne pas en parler et vous conseiller mon livre _Les animaux dans les potions_. Mais passons, les Billywigs sont des insectes magiques d'une couleur bleu saphir étincelante, ils ont une forme de toupie avec au sommet leurs ailes, attachées à leur tête, qui tournent comme une hélice. Au bout, ils ont un dard très fin, sa piqure entraine ses victimes dans un état de lévitation. On se sert de son dard dans diverses potions et antidotes, dont la potion de l'œil vif. Ils sont invisibles pour les yeux des moldus, enfin aussi pour ceux des sorciers souvent. En effet, ils volent extrêmement vite, en plus ils mesurent un peu plus d'un centimètre. Mais ce jour là, j'ai vu des élèves tenter de capturer un billywig en particulier. Ce Billywig était gigantesque, il mesurait plus de cinq centimètres, ce qui fait qu'il était cinq fois plus grand que ses congénères, mais sa taille et son épaisseur ne l'empêchaient pas d'être aussi rapide que les autres. Il est là depuis des dizaines d'années, il campe autour de l'école et s'amuse à piquer les élèves et les professeurs. Son venin est plus fort que celui des congénaires, en plus d'entrainer sa victime dans un état de lévitation, il la plonge dans un état végétatif pouvant durer au minimum une semaine. Le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, Edgar Karoonda, l'oncle de l'attrapeuse et capitaine de la séléction australienne de Quidditch : Lucy Karoonda, lui a donné un surnom, « Billy the Wig ». Il s'est inspiré pour ce surnom d'un criminel moldu : Billy the Kid. La directrice Kelly Harrington donne une récompense pour quiconque attrapera ce fléau, que ce soit des élèves, des professeurs, ou les autres sorciers, elle accepte même les moldus dans la course, c'est pour dire le désespoir de l'école. J'avoue que j'ai tenté ma chance après ma conférence et que ça n'a pas marché... Il a dévié mon maléfice du saucisson sans même l'esquiver, il s'est servi de ses ailes tourbillonnantes pour l'envoyer sur le professeur d'enchantement qui passait par là. J'ai reçu un gallion de la part de chaque élève pour avoir « fait ce qu'on a toujours voulu faire ». J'ai reçu beaucoup de gallions, je n'ose toujours pas le dire, mais j'ai quand même donné la moitié à ma fondation : la Fondation Lovegood et Barbigeull pour la Sauvegarde des Créatures. Car ces billywigs risquent de disparaître si on ne commence pas maintenant ! Même s'ils sont presque en surnombre...

J'ai reçu une lettre d'Edgar Karoonda, quelques temps plus tard, il m'a dit que Billy the Wig a était capturé. C'est le professeur d'enchantement : Ignacius Mirrot qui l'a eu afin de ce venger. Il s'est servi d'un sortilège « Flipendo » sur le sol, pour créer une petite tempête de sable pour le désorienter et l'attraper dans un grand bocal. La créature a été placée dans un vivarium assez grand dans le bureau du professeur Karoonda. Ensuite le ministère de la magie australien l'a utilisé pour traquer un criminel en torturant ses complices. Ça m'énerve rien que d'y penser... Utiliser une créature pour attraper un bandit et encore, ça n'a jamais été prouvé ! Heureusement, il n'a servi qu'une fois et ils l'ont rendu à l'école. Depuis ce jour, il vit heureux dans un vivarium enchanté par un sortilège d'extension indétectable. Ils ont mis un écriteau devant sa vitrine : « Billy the Wig, le plus grand farceur d'Australie et le plus grand billywig du monde ». Depuis l'école accueille en plus des futurs médicomages, des futurs magizoologistes spécialisés dans les insectes magiques.

Merci d'avoir lu mon séjour en Australie à la rencontre de Billy the Wig Je vous retrouverai pour la découverte d'une nouvelle créature, qui sera un animal qui se trouve au Pérou.


	4. 3 Petit oiseau deviendra dragon

Je tiens à remercier mlle Lucifer et Malancholia Gray pour leurs reviews :) Lisez leurs fics ! ça vaut vraiment le coup :) Mr Barbigeull vous remercie aussi de le lire. (:P)

* * *

Petit oiseau deviendra dragon

Il y a quelques temps, j'ai effectué un voyage au Pérou pour aller voir un match de Quidditch, si vous voulez savoir, c'était Pérou-Irlande, un match amical qui s'est soldé par une victoire de l'équipe d'Irlande 420 à 90. C'est après ce match, que le pire aurait pu arriver. Le stade de Quidditch est entre deux montagnes, complétement fermé par les immenses roches. Un endroit parfait pour la créature qui nous a attaqué à la fin du match. Heureusement, il n' y a pas eu de mort, la plupart des spectateurs étaient partis. Le reste des spectateurs s'était caché sous le stade, dans les coulisses. Cette créature, c'est un dragon ! Enfin une dragonne, mais j'y reviendrai. Vous n'imaginez pas l'excitation que j'ai eu quand la dragonne est arrivée, elle était tout près ! Je voyais ses yeux verts de jade, ses écailles lisses et cuivrées, ses cornes courtes et ses crochets venimeux quand elle s'est accrochée à la roche, juste derrière la loge où j'étais installé. J'en rêve encore de ce moment, voir un dragon à à peine trois mètres de soi, c'est juste extraordinaire ! Excusez-moi, c'est juste que pour un magizoologiste comme moi c'est un bonheur sans nom, et pour moi un rêve de voir un dragon aussi près dans son milieu naturel. J'en rêvais depuis que mes parents m'ont offert ma première miniature de dragon, un Opalœil des antipodes.

Ce dragon, enfin cette dragonne était partie de la réserve péruvienne depuis quelques semaines, je l'ai appris par le bureau de camouflage des dragons du ministère de la magie du Pérou. Il n'y a eu qu'une attaque quand je suis allé me renseigner sur le Dent-de-vipère du Pérou, c'était l'attaque du stade national de Quidditch. Je me suis ensuite rendu à la réserve pour avoir des informations sur le dragon. C'est ici que j'ai appris que le dragon était une dragonne, ça se voyait, elle faisait plus de six mètres au lieu de cinq. Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur les dragons en général, lisez mon livre : _Les dragons, comment ne pas cramer._ Qui plus est, une dragonne qui était prête à être fécondée. Après que l'on m'ait dit que c'était une femelle prête à avoir ses œufs, j'ai compris pourquoi elle s'était attaquée au stade. Avec le bruit des commentateurs sportifs, elle a cru qu'on attaquait son nid, où se trouve ses œufs ! Donc en tant que magizoologiste, de passionné de dragons depuis sa plus tendre enfance, de membres du club des amis des dragons, et en tant que personne qui reste à trois mètres d'une dragonne très protectrice lors d'une attaque, je suis parti chercher le nid. Je l'ai trouvé après quelques minutes de recherches, je suis tombé sur le nid, et « tombé », c'est le mot juste. La dragonne a fait son nid dans une crevasse très épaisse et j'ai glissé dedans...Heureusement, la venimeuse cracheuse de feu n'était pas là pour me cramer, ou me manger.

Le nid était composé de roches qui formaient une sorte de rempart contre les curieux pendant l'absence de la future maman. Enfin sauf un curieux. Il y avait également à l'intérieur du nid des troncs d'arbres enflammés, pour garder au chaud les quatre œufs couleur cuivre de douze pouces. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai pu TOUCHER un œuf de dragon, un œuf de Dent-de-vipère du Pérou ! Je l'ai serré dans mes bras, comme un bébé. Même si en théorie, c'est un bébé. C'est fou ce qu'un œuf de dragon est lisse, c'est assez agréable, pas comme les écailles de dragons... Mais le plus beau, que dis-je, le plus merveilleux, c'était que l'œuf bougeait, il allait éclore, comme les autres ! Je n'ai pas pu en profiter longtemps, la mère des petits œufs était en train d'arriver, et vu que cette espèce de dragon est la plus rapide de toute, il fallait que je me dépêche. Je m'étais caché sous des rochers qui trainaient près des œufs. La future maman est arrivée quelques millièmes de secondes après que je me sois caché sous les rochers. La dragonne a atterri à proximité de ses magnifiques œufs, elle a soufflé un jet de flamme sur les œufs pour les garder à bonne température juste avant leur éclosion. Pendant une heure, j'ai vu maman dragonne prendre soin de ses merveilleux œufs, on peut dire ce qu'on veut des dragons, que ce sont des monstres sanguinaires, des tueurs de sorciers, ou autres insultes, ce sont quand même des très bons parents, en tout cas, les mamans dragonnes sont véritablement de bonnes mères, on ne pas dire le contraire.

À la fin de cette heure, il y a eut le plus beau spectacle que j'ai jamais vu. Un merveilleux spectacle : la naissance des bébés dragons ! Ils sont sortis presque en même temps, leurs petites griffes sont sorties en premières, brisant la coquille de leur œuf hôte. Ils ont juste après arrachés le haut de leur coquille pour la briser chez certains et l'enlever la laissant intacte pour les autres. J'ai profité qu'une des coquilles glisse vers moi pour la prendre, je voulais un souvenir matériel. Après ça, la jeune maman les a sortis de leurs œufs, et leur a donné des chèvres qu'elles tenaient dans ses pattes. C'est beau de voir ça, ces bébés qui sont semblables à leur mère. Après quelques minutes, un des bébés est venu me voir après avoir fait voler sa nourriture dans ma direction, j'ai réussi à le caresser ! Mais il a crashé un petit jet de flamme. Et la nouvellement mère de famille est venu le voir, et elle m'a vu... Avant qu'elle me fasse cramer, j'ai transplané dans la loge de Quidditch où j'ai vu cette superbe dragonne pour la première fois.

Le lendemain avec mon aide, les dragonologistes travaillant au Pérou ont endormi la petite famille de dragons. On a également refait un nid à l'identique, dans un endroit similaire pour ne pas déstabiliser les petits dragonneaux tout mignons. Désolé, je m'égare, c'est juste que les dragons me font perdre tout sérieux, je redeviens un enfant devant sa première miniature de dragon. Je garde contact avec la réserve péruvienne pour avoir des informations sur cette jolie petite famille. J'ai appris que la mère a mis au monde trois petits mâles et une petite femelle. La famille va très bien, sauf pour deux des mâles, ils se sont fait tuer par des braconniers... Ils ont heureusement été arrêtés et condamnés à la prison pour braconnage en lieu protégé. Ça ne les ramènera pas, mais au moins ils sont vengés... Mais au moins, la maman et les deux autres dragonneaux vont bien. Ils sont même devenus adultes, et la petite dragonnette a pondu ses premiers œufs !

Merci d'avoir lu ce texte, car c'est un moment qui me touche beaucoup, ma rencontre avec cette famille de Dent-de-Vipère. Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour découvrir une créature que j'élève dans ma demeure dans les Orcades, un animal ailé à plumes si vous voulez savoir.


	5. 4 Tête de piaf !

Je tiens à remercier mlle Lucifer et Malancholia Gray pour leurs reviews :) Lisez leurs fics ! ça vaut vraiment le coup :) Mr Barbigeull vous remercie aussi de le lire. (:P) Et je remercie encore mlle Lucifer qui a corrigé ce texte :)

* * *

Tête de piaf !

Il y a quelques temps, j'étais chez moi, sur mon terrain dans les Orcades en train de m'occuper de mes quatre hippogriffes : Altaïr l'hippogriffe blanc rosé, Zaniah celle qui est vert bronze, Castor le gris bleu et Denèb la superbe noir d'encre. Tout se passait bien en cet après-midi de printemps, les hippogriffes étaient calmes à part Altaïr qui volait autour du terrain, mais celui là est toujours agité, donc je ne me suis pas inquiété. Et pourtant j'aurais dû... Quelques minutes après, Altaïr a volé en piqué pour atterrir à côté de moi et courir vers le petit bosquet à proximité de la prairie où ils étaient, suivi par les autres sauf Denèb qui est venue vers moi pour me dire de monter sur son dos, enfin elle m'a pris avec son bec et m'a mis sur son dos... Denèb est la plus téméraire de mes hippogriffes. Enfin bref, on s'est envolés tous les deux et c'est là qu'on l'a vu. Un superbe griffon qui volait à une vitesse prodigieuse, enfin une vitesse normale pour un griffon, mais quand on en voit un voler, ça impressionne toujours. Une fois que le mi-lion mi-aigle au plumage doré nous a vu, il a foncé sur nous pour nous effrayer. Je le sais car il a fait une vrille juste à temps pour ne pas nous toucher avant de plonger sur l'île où j'ai élu domicile, sur la plage au Nord de l'île d'après ce que j'ai vu au travers des faibles nuages qui étaient présents.

L'heure suivante, après m'être équipé de filets, d'un éclair de feu et de tout les objets indispensables à la capture d'une créature ailée, je suis parti le chercher. Je me suis bien sur renseigné avant, et je n'ai rien trouvé ! Aucune évasion de Griffon, pas de démantèlement de trafic d'œuf, rien du tout ! Je n'avais aucune idée d'où pouvait bien sortir ce rapace magique au corps de lion. Mais ce n'était pas grave pour le moment, un griffon est classé XXXX par le ministère de la magie, c'est à dire que seul les sorciers expérimentés peuvent éventuellement maitriser, c'est un animal magnifique mais dangereux. C'est pas le XXXXX des dragons, mais ça reste très dangereux si il n'est pas sous contrôle. Je suis parti avec Denèb, la seule qui ne partira pas en courant en m'oubliant... En plus avec elle, je ne suis pas obligé de me prosterner pour l'approcher, en général, c'est elle qui arrive avant. Mais on n'est pas là pour parler de mes hippogriffes, mais du fameux griffon. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez en apprendre d'avantages sur les hippogriffes ainsi que les griffons dans mon livre : _Les créatures ailées, ça plane pour eux_. Bon, on s'est envolé pour le Sud de l'île afin de capturer notre aiglion. Après plusieurs heures de recherches dans les airs et sur terre autour de la plage et au dessus de l'eau, avec mon rapace chevalin, nous n'avons rien trouvé. En plus ça faisait presque une heure que la nuit était arrivée. Heureusement que c'était la pleine lune, sinon je n'aurais pas vu Denèb et ses belles plumes noir d'encre sans un lumos. Du coup, on a dû rester sur place à cause du noir et pour être sûr d'être prêt à voir ou du moins entendre l'arrivé du griffon.

On a trouvé une grotte sur la crique à côté de la plage pour se cacher, et grâce à un sortilège de désillusion, nous avons pu mieux nous cacher des yeux du griffon. Heureusement, le griffon a une vue excellente, mais un odorat plus faible qu'un moldu enrhumé. Par contre, on n'était à l'abri de rien, certains griffons ont une vue extrêmement développée, et un sortilège de désillusion ne servira pas, il nous verra malgré nôtre invisibilité. Et malheureusement, avec la géographie du lieu, on ne pouvait faire de piège, enfin si mais on serait piégé également, mais je vous épargne les détails. Après le lever du soleil, je suis sorti de la grotte pour aller sur la plage afin de repérer le griffon. J'avais beau scruter l'horizon avec le soleil qui se levait et le ciel qui allait devenir bleu. Mais je n'ai rien vu... Rien de rien, je suis donc allé retrouver mon hippogriffe noire Denèb dans la crique où nous nous sommes cachés la nuit dernière. J'ai juste pu faire une dizaine de pas à l'intérieur de la crique avant de voir ce spectacle. Le griffon était en posture de combat, la partie postérieure en l'air, les ailes prêtes à être déployées, la tête regardant fixement sa cible et les pattes avants qui grattent le sol. Ça aurait pu être magnifique à voir, si la cible n'était pas mon rapace magique aux plumes noires ! Elle aussi s'est mise en posture de combat, elle sait se battre, mais les griffons sont presque deux fois plus grands que les hippogriffes, et celui ci ne déroge pas à la règle. Les deux créatures volantes se tuaient du regard et tentèrent de se donner des coups de serres, mais ils esquivèrent toutes attaques. Le combat ne dura guère longtemps, j'ai pris un filet que j'avais emmené avec moi lorsque j'ai scruté l'horizon, et me suis approché du griffon. Et grâce à un sortilège de lévitation, j'ai pu lancer le filet et enfin capturer ce satané griffon !

Le soir même, j'ai envoyé mon hibou petit duc Newt, nommé en l'honneur de mon mentor : le magizoologiste Newton Scamander auteur du livre Les animaux fantastiques, au ministère de la magie pour leur parler du griffon. J'ai été convoqué deux jours plus tard au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Ils m'ont dit que ce griffon n'appartenait à personne, que c'était un griffon qui a été chassé de sa meute. La personne qui m'a expliqué la situation m'a ensuite demandé comment s'est passé ces deux jours avec le griffon. Je lui ai dis que tout se passait bien, il y avait quelques conflits avec mes hippogriffes, mais rien de bien méchant. Il m'a tendu à la suite de mon récit une autorisation de garder le griffon. J'étais tellement comptant que j'ai sauté de joie et fait une drôle de danse une fois sorti du bureau où j'étais. Depuis ce jour, le griffon vit toujours chez moi, en compagnie de mes hippogriffes avec qui ils s'entendent bien, enfin dès fois... Je l'ai baptisé Daure, comme la couleur de ses plumes. Il y a même une griffonne qui est arrivée de couleur bronze : Cyrielle, le nom qu'a donné ma fille à la nouvelle arrivée et qui a eu un bébé avec Daure depuis bientôt deux mois : Héra. Et voilà comment se termine l'histoire du griffon Daure.

Je vous retrouverai la semaine prochaine pour vous parler d'un petit oiseau doré extrêmement rapide qui a failli disparaitre.


	6. 5 Trop vif doré

Je tiens à remercier mlle Lucifer et Malancholia Gray pour leurs reviews :) Lisez leurs fics ! ça vaut vraiment le coup :) Mr Barbigeull vous remercie aussi de le lire. (:P) Et je remercie encore mlle Lucifer qui a corrigé ce texte :)

* * *

Trop vif doré

Il y a quelques temps, je me suis rendu dans les marais du Queerditch, lieu où le Quidditch fut inventé au XIè siècle. Mais je m'égare, je m'y suis rendu car on avait besoin « du meilleur magizoologiste à deux galaxies à la ronde et de tous les temps même plus grand que Newton Scamander ». Je ne fais que citer, enfin... Le ministère de la magie a décidé de créer une réserve dans ce lieu mythique du sport sorcier, une réserve qui colle parfaitement avec ce lieu. Il s'agit d'une réserve d'un animal qui a failli disparaître, le légendaire vivet doré. Ce petit oiseau qui comme son nom l'indique, est doré. C'est un oiseau qui ressemble beaucoup au colibri, mais une grosse différence. En effet, il est rond, vraiment rond comme une boule, avec une bosse : la tête, en forme de demi-boule avec un long bec, aussi grand que son corps, et avec des yeux rouges, comme des rubis, et ces yeux, ont vraiment la forme de pierres précieuses taillées. Cet oiseau possède des ailes semblables à celles du Vif d'or, enfin ce serait plutôt les ailes du Vif d'or qui ressemblent à celles du vivet doré, mais là n'est pas la question. Tout comme le Vif d'or, ses ailes battent très vite et changent de rotation pour changer de direction en l'espace d'un instant, pouvant faire demi-tour aussi vite qu'un augrey de vous taper sur les nerfs avec son chant dans les régions pluvieuses. Mais je ne vais pas m'attarder sur l'Augrey, aussi appelé « Phénix Irlandais » dans cet article, sûrement dans un prochain article. En attendant, pour en savoir plus sur les augreys (et les vivets dorés), je vous conseille mon livre :_ Voyage autour du monde_, première partie : « Europe », Chapitre 2 : Irlande. Et pour les vivets dorés, le chapitre 1 : Royaume-Uni.

Tout était prêt, nous avions juste à attendre le dernier convoi de vivets dorés qui aurait dû arriver une heure plutôt. Je n'étais pas seul, il y avait avec moi deux magizoologistes : Lily Orrne et Féanor « Fen » Hix, qui lui est spécialisé dans les oiseaux magiques. Nous devions faire en sorte que le terrain de la réserve soit sûr et que les petits oiseaux tout ronds et tout dorés ne puissent pas être attrapés par un sorcier ou une sorcière sans scrupule qui recherche les plumes dorés ou les yeux rubis de l'oiseau menacé. Cet animal est malheureusement, une proie de premier choix pour les braconniers ou autres personnes qui veulent se faire des gallions. C'est également un oiseau extrêmement fragile, si quelqu'un réussi à l'attraper, il a une chance sur sept cent quarante-sept de survivre, ce qui représente le pourcentage de chance qu'a un Boursouf de ne pas servir de balle dans sa vie. Surtout que le vivet doré est tellement rapide que les chasseurs de vivets dorés et les attrapeurs de l'époque où le Quidditch utilisait les vivets dorés devaient aller vite sur leurs balais et l'impact de la main qui attrape le petit oiseau de la taille d'une noix, le tuait sur le coup. C'est un oiseau très fragile, si on doit en capturer pour les envoyer dans d'autres réserves, il faut l'attraper avec une grande délicatesse ou utiliser lors de la poursuite le sort « Immobilus » pour l'arrêter et l'enfermer dans la cage prévue pour le transport. On peut aussi utiliser des appâts avec un somnifère, pour qu'ils s'endorment et qu'on puisse les transférer. Avec Fen Hix et Lily Orrne nous avons lancé des sortilèges de « repousse-moldus » et des sortilèges de bouclier très puissants qui sont à renouveler tous les ans.

Le dernier convoi est enfin arrivé avec, au final, quasiment deux heures de retard, les camions arrivants un par un, le premier avait déjà une heure et demi de retard. Et avec un petit problème, le convoi de sorciers à balai a été attaqué par des braconniers et ils ont capturé un vivet doré. Trouvant ceci inacceptable, et avec mon talent sur un balai en tant qu'ancien joueur de Quidditch de la maison Serdaigle à Poudlard et en tant qu'ancien attrapeur de la célèbre équipe des « Montrose Magpies » de 1975 à 1985. En a parte, pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas trop les équipes, les « Montrose Magpies » c'est l'inverse des « Canon de Chudley », eux ils espèrent gagner un jour et les « Pies » eux gagnent toujours. Enfin bref... j'ai pris un des balais, il n'y avait que des éclairs de feu, donc l'idéal pour une chasse aux braconniers. J'ai pris le balai et je me suis envolé dans la direction que m'ont indiquée les sorciers qui étaient chargés du convoi. J'y suis arrivé au bout de dix minutes de vol, et je me suis posé discrètement prêt d'eux. Ils étaient quatre, et d'après leur conversation, les six autres était partis pour chercher le convoi. Le vivet était avec les quatre braconniers. J'ai utilisé un caillou pour faire diversion, et j'ai lancé des maléfices du saucisson sur les bra(con)niers, j'ai pris le vivet dans sa cage sous leur nez et je suis parti vers la réserve pour les aider. Et bien au final pas besoin. Les autres magizoologistes et sorciers de sécurité s'en sont débarrassés. En même temps, une vingtaine contre six, c'était facile... Et on a pu enfin ouvrir la réserve.

À l'heure actuelle, la réserve est toujours ouverte pour celles et ceux qui veulent observer ces magnifiques petits volatiles dorés. Mais vu les petits incidents qui sont survenus lors du transfert et avant l'inauguration, la sécurité est très renforcée, tous les sorts lancés par des baguettes qui n'appartiennent pas au personnel sont renvoyés contre la personne qui l'a lancé. Ainsi, cette réserve est inviolable pour les braconniers et autres trafiquants. Aujourd'hui, les oiseaux se sont reproduits et l'espèce est en bonne voie grâce aux autres réserves, et nous espérons tous que l'espèce ne sera plus jamais menacée.

Rendez-vous bientôt pour un nouvel article, cette fois-ci, sur un animal marin très dangereux.


	7. 6 Le cheval de Grindelwald

Mr Barbigeull vous remercie de le lire. (:P) Et je remercie encore mlle Lucifer qui a corrigé ce texte et qui m'a laissé une review :)

* * *

Le cheval de Grindelwald

Il y a quelques temps, alors que j'étais au Canada, au bord du lac Okanagan. Il y a eu de nombreux témoignages de la part de moldus mais également de sorciers à propos d'apparitions d'un cheval bizarre et d'individus louches. Mais également des témoignages de disparitions ! D'après ce que j'ai appris, ces événements étranges ont commencé quelques mois avant mon arrivé, et donc personne n'est vraiment à l'abri au bord du lac. Les seules personnes qui vivent encore près du lac sont celles qui espèrent le retour des personnes disparues. Donc mes vacances en famille avec ma femme mes enfants, mon grand frère, sa femme et sa fille sont tombées à l'eau à cause d'apparitions et de disparitions... On a décidé de ne pas y prêter attention, mais pourtant... Un soir pendant que ma femme et moi étions...réveillés, elle a vu ce machin au bord du lac. C'était un cheval étrange, aux couleurs de l'eau du lac et avec une crinière verte, il faisait trop sombre pour bien voir, on s'est servi d'un sortilège de longue-vue sur la fenêtre pour pouvoir voir plus loin. Le bon point, c'est que j'ai reconnu ce que c'était, le problème, c'est que déjà cette créature ne devrait pas vivre là, et qu'elle a été transportée. Cette créature est la plus dangereuse de toutes les créatures aquatiques, un KELPY ! Et au Canada en plus.

Pour celles et ceux qui ignorent ce qu'est un Kelpy, c'est la créature qu'il faut à tout pris faire disparaître de cette planète ! Désolé... Des mauvais souvenirs qui remontent à la surface... Mais je divague un peu, un Kelpy est une créature aquatique sans forme particulière. Il apparaît plus souvent sous forme humaine, ou sous la forme d'un cheval. En général, ils ont la couleur de l'eau dans laquelle ils vivent, avec des joncs qui remplacent les cheveux ou la crinière. Et certains Kelpys sont capables de faire une transformation complète, c'est à dire ressembler à un vrai humain ou à un vrai cheval. Je peux vous le confirmer... Ce sont des monstres sans cœur... Le seul but d'un Kelpy est de tuer des gens qui n'ont rien demandé afin de les dévorer. Pour ce faire, soit il séduit la personne en se changeant en humain, soit il invite sa victime à se promener sur son dos quand il devient un cheval. Ensuite il entraîne sa victime au fond de l'eau et enfin la mange... Ce monstre est classé XXXX, car il peut être maîtrisé par un sortilège de mise en place, pour lui placer une bride et ainsi le rendre inoffensif. Heureusement, ce sort marche aussi s'il n'a pas sa forme équestre la mise en place s'adaptera. Certains sorciers anglais et irlandais s'en servent comme une monture terrestre comme aquatique, ce sont à mon avis des cinglés purs et durs même les Selkies, enfin pour en savoir plus sur ce sujet, lisez mon livre : ___Vingt-quatre heures avec les Selkies_ . Il y a un autre truc à savoir sur ces chevaux de Grindelwald, ils ne vivent que dans les lacs des îles britanniques, donc ce Kelpy n'avait normalement rien à faire ici !

Le lendemain, j'ai mis ma peur du Kelpy de côté pour réaliser un de mes rêves, me venger d'un de ces monstres infernaux ! Avec ma famille avec moi, on pouvait faire une équipe de choc ! Avec dans l'équipe, moi le magizoologiste rancunier; ma femme Isla, une ancienne auror devenue dresseuse de Sombrals depuis une blessure qui l'empêche d'exercer sa fonction d'auror. Nôtre fils Connor, dix-neuf ans à cette époque, qui suite à une mauvaise rencontre, a failli devenir un loup-garou. Il ne l'est pas mais il est capable de communiquer avec les loups et les chiens. Et pour finir ma belle-sœur Alina qui travaille au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, à la Commission d'examen des créatures dangereuses. Ma fille Aveline, sept ans à ce moment là et ma nièce Roxanne treize ans au moment des faits étaient trop jeunes pour s'attaquer à un Kelpy, et mon frère et bien... Il... Il sait utiliser des couverts pour manger (enfin...) mais à part ça... Enfin bref, là n'est pas la question, revenons à nos moutons. Nous devions trouver pourquoi ce monstre était là, et pourquoi sortir le soir. En temps normal, ils sortent quand ils trouvent une victime qu'il fasse jour ou nuit.

Après une enquête qui a duré la journée, où nous avons inspecté le tour du lac et interrogé les personnes qui vivent encore près du lac, nous avons appris que « le cheval du Diable » comme l'appelle les moldus qui vivent aux alentours n'apparaît pas aussi souvent que l'on pourrait le croire, et que le nombre de disparus est assez bas. Il apparaît de manière irrégulière, pour être précis à chaque fois que le chalet dans lequel ma famille et moi passons nos vacances est habité. Pour ma femme, une chose était claire, il devait y avoir quelque chose qui était caché dans le chalet. Elle a eu une affaire comme ça il y a quelques années, des trafiquants d'œufs de chimère qui se cachaient près d'un nid de Vert Gallois. Ce fut suffisant, alors on a juste après fouillé le chalet, et on a rien trouvé, jusqu'à ce que mon fils arrive avec des chiens. On ne savait pas si ça allait nous aider, mais on pouvait toujours essayer, et ça a marché. Les chiens ont découvert un passage sous un énorme rocher. Après l'avoir soulevé, on a découvert une grotte remplie d'œufs d'acromentule. Assez d'oeufs pour ramasser un gros pactole au marché noir, mais vraiment gros. Enfin si on s'en réfère au cours de cet œuf à cette période. Alors, j'ai transplané jusqu'au ministère de la magie qui se trouvait heureusement pas loin, à Vancouver, j'ai expliqué la situation et je suis reparti avec ceux qui sont chargés de ce genre de situation.

Le soir même, le Kelpy est revenu et les trafiquants sont allés dans la grotte. J'ai voulu lui lancer un sortilège de mise en place mais il a échoué. Donc j'ai couru pour échapper au monstre en lançant des sorts à tort et à travers et j'ai touché la tête du Kelpy, et soudain, il s'est calmé et il est reparti dans le lac. Quand il est reparti j'ai vu une bride sur lui, qui disparaissait. Le Kelpy était contrôlé par un sorcier sous sortilège de désillusion. Je l'ai retrouvé et je l'ai montré aux membres du ministère, c'était en réalité le premier disparu, et les autres trafiquants étaient les autres disparus, ils avaient simulé leurs morts pour faire leur trafic tranquillement. Le lendemain, le Kelpy a été transporté dans un lac incartable aux États-Unis pour ne plus faire de victimes. Et on a enfin pu profiter de nos vacances loin du monstre ! Et depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus peur des Kelpys (enfin presque).

Je vous retrouverai la prochaine fois pour vous parler d'un animal fantastique moins effrayant quoique... Il fait un peu peur à voir quand même.


End file.
